Wonderwall
by Vogue 'n Youth
Summary: "¿Puedes encontrar el amor necesario en el único lugar que puede destruirte por completo?"


**_"Atlas"_**

El ejército Atlesiano jamás descansaba y aunque la situación de Vale aún era preocupante, parecía recuperarse de forma continua.

La preocupación ahora era Mistral, si bien no sufrió muchos daños, si era angustiante el ataque frustrado de White Fang, y ni mencionar a los lacayos de Salem... Los mismos que se vieron en Beacon, Además no tenía noticias de Leonardo para nada.

Ironwood se recargo sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio, suspiró tan profundo que cualquiera diría estaba pensando en acabar con su propia existencia.

Aquella barba de varias semanas ya empezaba a hacerse cana y un poco más larga y ni mencionar lo seca que siempre se veía su boca.

Su "Licorera" ahora estaba vacía y eso irritaba a James de sobre - manera, pero no podía pedirle a nadie que le trajera más, tendría que ir el mismo y también dirigir un ejército y una escuela... Si, al parecer algo tan sencillo como comprar una botella de whisky resultaba algo muy difícil para el general.

Aunque, haciendo memoria Ironwood abrió los ojos y si resultaba estar en lo correcto, entonces el tenía una reserva en las puertas bajas de su escritorio.

Así que se agacho aún sentado y confirmó sus sospechas, comenzó a reírse y a dar un pequeño salto en su lugar. Sin esperar mucho, abrió la botella y comenzó a llenar su licorera, sin darse cuenta de que estaban tocando la puerta.

— ¡OH si! — Exclamó en voz alta mientras vertía el líquido dentro de la botella de metal con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Pero entonces, se dió cuenta de que la puerta de madera de su oficina se abría con rapidez y una mujer entraba con los brazos agarrados detrás de la espalda.

El general de inmediato dejó su felicidad a un lado aún con la botella inclinada e hizo contacto visual con unos ojos azules ligeramente más oscuros que los suyos.

— General... Se le está cayendo — Dijo aquella mujer, apuntando con los ojos al chorro ámbar que caía expandiéndose por todo el escritorio.

Ironwood, de inmediato alejó la botella y comenzó a quitar papeles importantes y a poner las botellas a un lado mientras se quitaba los guantes pues, estos también se habían manchado.

— Schnee, descanse — Dijo el general ya con su usual tono grave.

Winter Schnee, ahí de frente lo único que hizo fue dejar de tensar su pecho y abrir un poco la piernas, sus brazos siguieron en la misma posición, aunque frunció ligeramente el sueño pues olvidó el saludo hacia su general... Esta clase de errores sucedían, pero se le eran pasados debido a la poca frecuencia con que ocurrían.

— Hable — Dijo James, al volver a sentarse en su silla de piel.

— Hay una embarcación que quiere abordar cerca del puerto de la marina. No tienen permiso pero el capitán argumenta que usted debió de haber recibido llamadas para accesar, señor — Argumentó Winter con la mirada bastante vacía.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijo de esto el Sub-director?

— Se suscitó un problema entre los estudiantes bastante escándaloso, así que me pidió de favor que le informará, señor.

Y justo antes de que Ironwood pudiera responderle a una de sus mejores especialistas, su Scroll comenzó a vibrar y entonces el general con tan solo ver el nombre en la parte superior, entonces supo de quienes se trataban.

— ¡Al fin contestas, General!

— ¿Es suyo el barco?

— Apúrate y déjanos pasar que hay noticias muy buenas.

Y con eso, colgó el scroll y se le quedó viendo a Winter, quien le sostuvo la mirada.

— Schnee. Vienes conmigo. Vamos a recibir a ese barco — Ordenó con aquel típico tono libre de emociones de los militares.

Salieron de la oficina con James a la cabeza y Winter un par de pasos por detrás de él. Los pasillos eran... Blancos, literalmente toda la escala de colores era de fríos y blanco, mucho blanco en el cual incluso te podías reflejar, mostrándote cosas de las cuales ni siquiera estaba enterado. Pero después de todo así era Atlas, sacaba las partes ocultas de los demás de alguna manera.

Winter, podía hacerse una idea de quiénes eran las personas que querían desembarcar pero aún así no estaba ni tantito segura, además, por impresionante que pareciera tenía cosas más importantes y entre esas estaba asegurarse de la seguridad de los almacenes, pues apenas un día antes había regresado a Atlas.

Estaba pensando en ir a su hogar para ver a su hermana y ver el estado decadente de su madre, soportar las burlas de Whitley y la indiferencia de su padre... O sea, como ya habíamos dicho, para ver a Weiss solamente.

Para ser un especialista de ejército se necesitaba tener atención en todo y estar siempre alerta a niveles mayores que cualquier otro pero para Winter era particularmente difícil, puesto que tenía un ligero problema... O tal vez no tan ligero.

Pero bueno, volvamos a lo que nos incumbe. Casi apunto de salir de la academia, llegó el sub-director corriendo y abordó al general.

— ¡Señor! Tengo a estos cuatro jóvenes que causaron desorden en el comedor esta mañana, y necesitan una plática con usted, señor — Dijo el hombre de mediana edad con una mano arriba.

— Lamentablemente voy de salida. Pero déjelos con el profesor "Kay" y yo luego me encargaré de ellos personalmente.

— ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO! — Rogaron los cuatro chicos al unísono mientras intentaban acercarse desesperadamente al general pero fueron alejados por sub-director

James, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a los límites de su escuela y encontrarse con una de sus naves especiales, sin embargo Winter se quedó de pie viendo como su general subía, ella tenía que OBLIGATORIAMENTE ir en otra nave, aún le faltaban dos escalones para poder ir a la par de su general sin que este se lo ordenará directamente.

Así que volteó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había otra nave "Pues entonces será en auto" pensó Winter pero antes de desviarse una voz la detuvo.

— Schnee. Apartir de ahora vienes conmigo a todos lados que te pida. Sin importar lo que digan los demás ¿de acuerdo?

— Si, señor — Dijo la menor al corresponder la orden con la mano y comenzar a avanzar con el general.

En cuanto entraron la compuerta se cerró y los motores se encendieron estarían en las instalaciones de la marina en más tardar veinte minutos.

•

Yang, estaba en la cubierta del barco, con el cuerpo inclinado y recargada en el barandal recostada en sus brazos, no hacía falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que estaba molesta, sobre todo porque aquel cabello sobresaliente de su cabeza, estaba en llamas.

Pero ¿Cual era la razón de tal enojo? Simple y sencillo, había perdido su brazo... Otra vez. Y de nuevo por la culpa de un imbécil arrogante. Cada determinado lapso de tiempo, soltaba un suspiró de resignación o un bufido de frustración, porque simplemente no se lo podía creer.

Si bien esta vez obviamente no le había dolido tanto, si que se sentía igual de enojada como la primera vez. Se sentía incluso más inútil que en su recuperación.

— Yang... — Dijo un voz detrás de ella.

Pero la rubia solo respondió con un sonido mientras seguida mirando hacia el frente.

— Mira, se que no debe de ser sencillo pero podemos conseguir otro.

— No se trata de eso, Weiss — Respondió esta vez con palabras y dándose la vuelta.

— Y también se que estas enojada contigo, pero ya llevas dos días así — Weiss, se acerco hasta quedar a un lado de la rubia.

— ¿Y que se supone que haga?

— Que dejes de estar molesta. Le hace daño a tu salud y además, que entrenes con tu equipo otra vez — Propuso muy decidida de si la ex-heredera.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Ninguna de las cuatro está en forma! Tu lo viste en la batalla, perdimos la práctica. La única que medianamente mejoró fue Ruby, pero todas nosotras no.

— Je... Nos dieron una paliza — Dijo Yang recordando lo irónico que fue toda la batalla.

— Exacto. Así que deja de molestarte por algo que tiene solución y mejor vamos a concentrarnos en mejorar.

— ¿Desde cuando te volviste la "Comprensiva" del grupo?

— Desde que decidí conocer mejor a mis amigos — Dijo Weiss con la mirada perdida en algún punto del océano.

— Pff, que aburrida te has vuelto Ice Queen.

— ¡Oye! — Pero Yang solo le sacó la lengua ante la protesta.

Yang, luego de eso se río suavemente y Weiss solo pudo más que acompañarla pues al fin veía una sonrisa en la cara de su compañera, una que en especial ella se había propuesto a conocer mejor.

Con Blake había desarrollado un gran lazo, con Ruby ni se diga pero con Yang siempre fue algo distante y realmente nunca tuvo la necesidad de conocerla más allá de la información que recibía.

Caminaron hasta el otro extremo del barco, en silencio, disfrutando del sonido de sus botas y tacones contra el suelo de madera, y el oleaje; todo aquello como un juego sin palabras para no perder la concentración de ningún sonido.

Antes de bajar, Weiss se detuvo en la salida mientras que Yang siguió avanzando. La albina se quedó observando las instalaciones militares y luego, el cielo de Atlas con temor... Temor de arruinar mas las cosas porque vamos, ¿Había desafiado a su padre y escapado para nada? Aquello era un golpe su orgullo y un presagio de mala suerte si se lo preguntaban, pero intento verle el lado bueno. Así podría demostrarle a su padre que incluso en el mismo sitio, no podría retenerle nunca más.

Alejando toda clase de pensamientos negativos, se decidió por fin a bajar por la escalerita de madera para tocar tierra firme como sus demás compañeros y esperar a quien sea que los fuese a recoger; aunque en el fondo albergaba la esperanza ella sabía que sería poco probable ver a su hermana tan pronto, seguro estaría en alguna misión.

— Yang, ven por favor — Pidió Qrow con voz queda.

— ¿Qué pasa, viejo? — Ante esto, su tío sólo frunció el ceño y suspiró en derrota.

— Atlas no es un reino salvaje como Vacuo o tan genial como Vale, es un reino lleno de represión y quiero que te calmes.

— Tranquilo Qrow, juro solemnemente que no romperé ninguna pierna en Atlas — Dijo con drama con una mano hacía arriba y otra en su pecho.

— ¿¡Piernas?! ¿¡A QUIÉN LE ROMPEMOS LAS PIERNAS?! — Gritó Nora mirando hacia todos lados con aquella sonrisa y ojos de maniática que algunas veces ponía.

Claro que Ren estuvo ahí para tranquilizarla y explicarle que a nadie había que romperle las piernas. Una vez que la decepción se notó en la mirada de Nora, Yang se fue del lado de su tío para conversar con sus demás compañeros.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, se escuchó el sonido de los motores de una nave cerca de ellos y un viento proveniente de estos comenzó a mover sus ropas y basuras de la zona, la nave del general Ironwood ya había llegado.

En cuanto el transporte tocó suelo, la compuerta se abrió dejando ver de poco a poco el andar firme del general y detrás una figura que lo acompañaba. Conforme avanzaban los motores dejaban de hacer mucho escándalo y por lo tanto de generar viento.

Así finalmente se revelaron el general y su especialista casi a su lado.

— Hasta que llegas, General... Y oh, traes compañía helada — Dijo Qrow con tono burlón mientras estiraba el cuello para ver a Winter.

— Bienvenidos a Atlas, suban todos por favor — Agregó James viendo a todos los demás y pasando por alto al cazador mayor cosa que no le gustó para nada.

Weiss, al fondo de todo el grupo no podía creérselo... ¡Winter estaba ahí! Quería gritar su nombre y acercarse corriendo para abrazarla y decirle cuanto la había extrañado pero si incluso cuando estaba en público se reprimía ahora con el general enfrente tendría que ignorarla... Pero no quería.

— ¿Qué no es esa tu hermana? — Dijo Ruby al oído de Weiss mientras que con un dedo apuntó a la susodicha.

— Claro que sí — Respondió enojada por lo obvio de la pregunta.

— Entonces ve con ella — La ánimo su líder poniendo las manos en sus hombros.

Weiss, sintió un pequeño escalofrío y luego miró a su hermana de espaldas caminando, pero por un momento juró como Winter viraba su cabeza ligeramente para verla y eso fue más que suficiente para recuperar sus esperanzas.

— Bien Ruby, pero necesito de tu ayuda.

— ¡Para eso estamos las super-duper-yuper-hiper-mejores-amigas! — Dijo Ruby con gesto de victoria antes de comenzar a avanzar riendo.

•

Tenía una curiosidad enorme. Ella ya sabía que su compañera tenía una hermana mayor en el ejército Atlesiano, pero jamás se imagino que se vería así. Podría decir que era como una versión más madura de Weiss, sin embargo muchas cosas cambiaban y entre esas el tono de piel. El de Weiss era ligeramente más pálido mientras que el de esta chica se notaba bronceado (Un poco pues aún así mantenía un aspecto lechoso) denotando la continua actividad que tenía fuera de techo.

El caminar, solo unos cuantos pasos se dio cuenta de la tensión que estos tenían aparte de la rectitud de su espalda, en verdad era una militar hecha y derecha. Lo último que destacaría serían los ojos pero no los pudo apreciar bien debido a la vuelta que se dio de inmediato.

Si, definitivamente tenía curiosidad por conocer a esa mujer que también estaba consiente de que probablemente no la volvería a ver en un largo tiempo, según dicen la vida de un militar de Atlas era más atareada que la de cualquier otro trabajador fuese pobre o rico.

Yang, no podía dejar de pensar en ese aspecto, pero una vez todos se vieron despegando supieron que era momento para poder hablar y el primero en hacerlo obviamente fue Qrow.

— General ¿Es seguro?

— Claro que si.

— Pues yo diría que no — Dijo apuntando a Winter enfrente de el — Es en serio ¿Quién la sigue invitando?

Aquel comentario causó unas cuantas risas discretas por parte de todos los ahí presentes, menos de los militares.

— Tu, les contaste aparentemente "Toda la verdad" a todos estos... Cazadores que no tenían nada que ver, menos maduros y centrados que Winter y aún así veo que lo procesaron extraordinariamente bien ¿Por qué una persona como mi mejor especialista no podría hacerlo? — Argumentó James, desafiando con la mirada directamente a Qrow.

— Tsk. Como sea... Tenemos la reliquia del conocimiento.

— Lo cual significa que "Él" volvió — Una media sonrisa surco por los labios de James y soltó una risilla mientras negaba con la cabeza — Ah, entonces ahora tengo más trabajo.

— Jimmy, de lo otro que te quiero decir... Si se trata de un asunto privado que solo nos INCUMBE a NOSOTROS — Dijo Qrow mirando a Winter, quien solamente frunció el ceño y apretó los puños todo en un intento de controlarse para no ir y soltarle un golpe.

El general, asintió con la cabeza y Qrow le siguió hasta otra sala del otro lado de la nave donde no podrían escucharlos, dejando solos a toda la oleada de adolescentes, un puberto desmayado, Ilia y Winter completamente solos.

Ruby al ver esto, se acercó a Jaune para intentar susurrarle al oído que llevará a todos al fondo de la nave, de esta manera dejarían solas a las hermanas. De forma, muy poco discreta, todos se alejaron y Weiss puso una expresión de rareza pero al ver como Ruby le levantaba los dedos pulgares y le guiñaba un ojo, comprendió que todo era parte de su plan y muy internamente agradecía que la ayudó en silencio.

Así que, con pasos lentos, comenzó a acercarse a Winter quien estaba en el centro de la nave supervisando los controles automáticos en busca de alguna falla o de una notificación que requiriese de su atención.

Pero para colmo, la menor no sabia ni como acercarse ¿Por qué antes le resultaba tan sencillo y ahora la cosa más difícil de todo el universo? La última vez estuvieron en buenos términos.

Aunque sentía que si se acercaba, ya no sería lo mismo, es decir después de todo jamás le avisó que había escapado de casa, se fue sin más aunque tampoco tenía que decirle todo... Maldición, debía de quitarse el miedo ya.

— Winter... — Y su hermana, se dio la vuelta lentamente, perforandola con los ojos vacíos — Yo, eh... No sabía como decirte y no sabía lo que hacía... ¡Argh! Solo... Perdóname — Finalizó agachado la cabeza esperando algún reclamo o golpe ligero por "Tonta"

Pero no, no recibió absolutamente nada de eso. Solamente sintió como Winter la estrujaba con cierta fuerza entre sus brazos. Weiss, quedó estupefacta, sin palabras para poder defenderse.

— Me tuviste tan... Pero tan preocupada tu... Tonta — Dijo al cerrar los ojos y apretar más a su hermana. Finalmente Weiss pudo corresponder el abrazo.

— Al fin pude hacerlo — Weiss, dijo con la voz temblorosa — Pero regresé.

— Es parte de. Supongo — Dijo Winter al romper el abrazo para poder ve directamente a los ojos a su hermana — Al final del día, yo también regresé pero, no al lado de Jacques.

— Awwwwwwwwwwwn ¡Mira ese momento de hermanas! — Gritó Ruby apenas a un par de metros de distancia con estrellas en los ojos y dando saltitos.

— ¡Ruby!

Y entonces, el resto del equipo RWBY se acercó marcando la personalidad de cada una.

— WEISS ¿Podemos presentarle a Winter a todo el equipo? — Pero ni siquiera dejo responder a su compañera cuando ya había dado otro grito — ¡Genial!

Y Weiss, solamente se golpeó la frente irritada.

— Eh... Hola, Winter — Saludó con algo de vergüenza.

— Saludos Ruby. Tu estado ya es menos decadente — Dijo barriendola con la mirada de arriba a abajo.

— Bueno, gracias... Ellas son nuestras compañeras. Blake — Hizo un ademán y el Fauno solamente asintió con la cabeza tímidamente pues no sabía si sus ideales serían los mismos — Y esta es mi hermana, Yang Xiao Long.

Pero Yang, no se conformó con palabras y estiro su mano con una sonrisa confiada a espera de que la especialista la tomará todo bajo la mirada de furia de Weiss ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer aquello?

Winter, con su usual mirada neutral, se le quedó viendo a la mano, a la vez que una cantidad monstruosa intentaba ser procesada a través de su cerebro y el resultado fue así:

Beacon = Vytal = Caída = Brazo cortado = Yang Xiao Long = Brazo robótico = Brazo robótico inexistente.

Así que Winter, estiro su brazo para estrechar la mano de la rubia sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y dejando en Shock a su hermana con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Winter Schnee.

— Yang Xiao Long — Y esa confianza no se fue en ningún momento.

— Debió de haberte llegado una prótesis robótica de procedencia Atlesiana — Dijo avanzando un paso más cerca, terriblemente cerca tanto que Yang se pasmo por un momento — Aunque tienes la instalación ¿Lo perdiste? — Dijo, levantando ligeramente el muñón para apreciar la pieza a lo que cuando Yang cayó en cuenta, retrocedió un poco.

— S-si — Respondió ya lejos y con vergüenza en el rostro — Fue durante la batalla en Haven — Confesó sin dar ningún detalle.

— Interesante — Finalizó con eso, aunque el comentario se notaba que iba dirigida para si misma.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Dijo con nerviosismo Yang, cuando vio como Winter la miraba de arriba a abajo con una lentitud impresionante.

— Clasificado — Respondió con su usual tono frío pero solamente Weiss sabía, que Winter se había salido por la tangente de toda la situación.

Sin embargo, antes de nadie pudiera hacer nada, la nave experimentó unas cuantas turbulencias que hicieron que todo se moviera y los chicos se tropezaran y se agarraran de lo que pudieran para no caer.

Las luces parpadearon y un sonido de alerta salto en el tablero de la nave. Winter de inmediato se volteo par hacer un chequeo y se encontró con una advertencia terrible...

No sería seguro que salieran de la nave todos completos...

¿Qué onda? Aqui Vogue & Youth esta vez con un Fanfic en español, de Rwby... si, lo sé.

Este capítulo, aunque no me lo crean fue desarrollado en dos días puesto que mis borradores anteriores no me gustaban en lo absoluto y aunque este capítulo para mí deja que desear, en verdad representa la idea más aceptable desde mi punto de vista.

Para los que todavía no se han dado cuenta, este será un Fanfiction ElderBurn (Yang x Winter) así que sino están dispuestos pueden irse yendo que nadie los va a regañar o a obligar.

Se que jamas tendré un misero Review, pero me sigue gustando más publicar acá, ademas quiero volver a las andadas y eso... Bueh, ya saben cualquier critica destructiva se deja en los comentarios.

Este fanfic fue publicado originalmente en RWBY Amino Español. (Para aclarar, yo soy la misma persona que lo escribe y que lo publica aquí y allá)

Miradas perversas

Vogue & Youth


End file.
